One Unfortunate Day
by KAT-TWILIGHT75
Summary: Unfocussed, bad weather and Bella what happens...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

One Unfortunate Day

Bella woke to find it was a very gloomy day outside unlike it had been all week. She got up and did her morning ritual of getting ready for school. She had three weeks before graduation and her wedding to Edward. Edward was not picking her up today so she would be driving herself in her old rusty beat up truck. Bella only drove when the Cullens weren't around to pick her up or when she went to La Push. Edward and his family had gone on a hunting trip three days ago because of the unusually sunny weather Forks had been having.

Bella spent her time catching up on her homework so she would get to spend extra time with Edward when he returned. Bella didn't know that the Cullens would be returning today. She got into her truck and drove to school. She got to the school and parked then went inside to her first class which was English. She listened but barely paid attention since she had already completed her assignment early. As the day seemed to drag on and Bella was finding it hard to focus. Her mind kept wondering to Edward and her in compromising situations. When the bell rang announcing the end of the day, Bella jumped from her seat and raced to her truck. She was glad the day was over and excited to see if Edward had returned.

When Bella left school it was raining lightly. The closer she got toward home the rain picked up making it difficult for drivers to see. Bella was driving slowly because her old truck wasn't in the best shape. As Bella was approaching a curve in the road, a car came out of nowhere crashing into the driver side. Her truck was knocked over the cliff of the road. During impact Bella was thinking of Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Do not own characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter 2

The Cullens were returning home today from their hunting trip. Edward was ready to get back to Bella. The girls wanted to go over last minute details for the wedding. Carlisle was schedule to work later that evening. Jasper and Emmett could not wait to see how many times Bella had tripped or been injured while no one was there to keep her standing.

Edward, Carlisle and Esme left early heading back to Forks together. Carlisle and Edward were discussing options for when he changed Bella and where they were going to be relocating. Esme was thinking about the changes she would make in the new house to include Bella. She would have to adjust Edward's room or they would have to get a bigger house she couldn't make up her.

While Emmett drove the others back, Alice and Rosalie want to go shopping in Seattle before they got back to Forks. Alice called Esme to let her know they were going shopping and that they would meet in Seattle since they were only four hours from Forks. The girls went into every store they could, while the guys followed behind with their arms full of shopping bags of things that had already purchased. The guys started complaining and started toward the cars when Alice had a vision. When she came around, she told Carlisle that he needed to leave now because there was an emergency at the hospital that needed his attention. She told Edward to drive Carlisle back and the Esme would ride back with them.

Alice waited until she was certain Edward and Carlisle was far enough away before she told the rest of the group of her vision. She informed the others that Bella had been involved in an accident and she was barely hanging on. They sent plans in motion to be ready in case Bella had to be changed right away.

Edward and Carlisle made back to Forks with time to spare. On the way to the hospital, they came across an accident. They stopped to see if they could help the people involved. They could tell that the ambulance was on the way because of superb hearing. Carlisle checked on the driver while Edward checked the passenger. Carlisle asked her what was her name and if she could tell what them what happened. She told him her name was Bree and that Fred her boyfriend lost control in the curve and ran into another car which went over the edge. As Bree was telling them about the accident, Edward was listening to her thoughts. Bree stopped talking but her thoughts kept going and he saw Bella's truck. Bree thought the young girl was probably dead. Bree finished telling them that once Fred collided into the truck he hit his head and passed out. Edward told Carlisle that the other person involved was Bella. As Edward finished communicating with Carlisle he saw Charlie and the ambulance pull up. They moved out of the way so the EMT could check on Bree and Fred. They told Charlie what Bree told them and that the other car went over the side. All three walked over to edge.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The rest of the Cullens made it to the accident just as Charlie, Carlisle and Edward were walking to the edge. Alice got Carlisle's medical bag out and took to him. Esme and Rosalie moved Charlie away from the edge. Alice watched as the others went over the side to retrieve Bella.

Carlisle tells them to not breathe because Bella was bleeding and he didn't want all problems trying to control them. Carlisle could handle the smell because of his immunity to the blood. Emmett got to the drivers side of the truck first and he couldn't believe what he saw. Edward approached next and almost knocked the truck further over. Jasper and Carlisle went to the other side. Carlisle had the boys to push the truck to a more sturdy position. Edward and Emmett pried the driver's door open. Edward rushed to get to Bella but Carlisle stopped him from moving her because he wants to access the damage before taking her out of the truck.

Bella was not moving and barely breathing. She looked as if she was sleeping. They knew she was alive because they heard the low heartbeat. Carlisle told Alice to have the paramedics to have a stretcher ready because they were carrying Bella back up and that she need to be rushed to the hospital because of a lot of blood loss.

Charlie heard what Alice was saying to the paramedics and he said he was riding with her to the hospital. Once the guys were back up the cliff with Bella the paramedics took over. Carlisle and Edward got in his car and rushed to the hospital so they could be there when everyone arrived. Edward and Carlisle talked about Bella's condition. Carlisle explained that if he wasn't able to stop the bleeding that Bella would not survive and that Edward needed to decide if he wanted to change her or let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Edward and Carlisle waited for the ambulance. Once the others got to the hospital, everyone rushed inside to wait to see how Bella was doing. Edward was pacing back and forth. Charlie checked on the others accident victims. Fred the driver was put in a room for observations and Bree the passenger was given the all clear to go home.

Charlie returned to the waiting area after calling Renee to let her know Bella had been in an accident and was in critical condition. Renee and Phil caught the earliest flight possible and told him they would be there later that evening.

The Cullens were in the waiting room when Charlie came to see if they had heard anything on Bella. He noticed that Edward and Carlisle were missing. Esme said that Edward had gone to get coffee and that Carlisle had not returned from the emergency room yet. Edward returns with the coffee and sat it on the table for whoever wanted it. Hours went by, Renee and Phil showed up just as Carlisle was going to give them the news about Bella. He explained that her injures were very serious and that see was in ICU and would be lucky if she makes it through. Carlisle allowed Charlie, Renee and Phil in to see her first.

Once they were out of hearing range he turned to his family and began to speak. Carlisle asked Edward what he had decided; he stated the he was going to change her once her parents left. They began to make arrangements to get Bella out of the hospital. Esme and Alice went to the school to talk the principal into giving Bella's diploma to her now since she had all her credits she needed to graduate. They explained that she had been in a terrible accident, and her parents were with her now and that she would not make it to graduation day. The principal agreed giving them her diploma and Edwards and Alice diploma as well.

Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper started packing the house to be ready to move in a week's time. Carlisle made arrangements to a have a memorial service. Edward and Carlisle waited until visiting hours was over before going to check on Bella. Edward stayed with Bella throughout the night and early morning. Just before Charlie, Renee and Phil returned Carlisle and Edward set in motion to make it look like Bella had stopped breathing just as her parents got to her room. Edward hollered NO. Her parents walked in as Carlisle was turning off the monitors. They rushed to her side and broke down crying.

After they quiet down Carlisle led them to his office to talk about final arrangements. While Carlisle led Bella's parents away Edward, Alice and Esme took Bella out the back of the hospital to the car waiting to take them away.

Carlisle suggested a closed casket memorial because of the injuries to her face and the swelling that she had suffered. They all agreed that it would be best to remember her as she was and not see the battered body. Carlisle offered to take care of the arrangements for which her parents were grateful. The service was schedule for three days from now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward took Bella to his room and laid her on his bed. He waited for Carlisle to get home before he changed Bella, because he was not sure he was going to be able to stop biting once he started. Carlisle arrived shortly after they had gotten Bella comfortable. Carlisle had Jasper and Emmett to standby in case he needed help in restraining Edward. Carlisle explained to Edward that he need to spread as much venom into her system as he could in order for it to work quickly. Edward bit Bella on the neck, wrists, and ankles and above her heart. Edward stayed by Bella side until the day of the memorial. He was vaguely aware of the things going on around him.

While Edward was by Bella's side, Carlisle contacted his friend in Denali and asked if he could come down immediately, he needed his assistants. His friend did not hesitate and arrived later that night. Once Eleazar got there Carlisle explained what he needed him to help with.

Edward did not want to leave Bella's side but he knew he had to go to the memorial because he was her fiancé and it would look suspicious he did not show. While the Cullens were at the memorial, Eleazar watched over Bella and tried to figure out if she had any special talents, which she did but he just did not know how powerful it would be.

Edward and his family sat behind Bella's parents on the second row of the memorial. The whole town showed up to pay their respect to the Chief of Police's daughter, some knew her and others didn't but they came any way. Bella's friends spoke of how they would miss her and that she was taken too soon.

Edward was getting impatient he wanted to get back to Bella, but had to wait until service was over. They followed as they casket was taken to the grave that Charlie had picked out. The Cullens and Bella's parents stood by the graveside and said their goodbyes. As soon as everyone was gone they went back to see how Bella was progressing. Edward rushed to his room to be with Bella; Alice had informed them in the car that she would be waking when they got home from the memorial.


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

When Bella woke, see leaped from the bed in a crouching position. She noticed movement from the far end of the room where the rest of the Cullens had gathered. Edward was still sitting on the bed. Bella was surprised that everything seemed clearer and smells were intense. Her eyes were looking around at everything with new a perspective. She noticed the Cullens were standing in the corner looking even more gorgeous than she ever thought they were. Bella also noticed the way they were standing. Bella had not noticed Edward was moving closer to her, he reached out to touch her as he called her name. She turned when she heard her name from her angel the voice she knew all to well and noticed that he was even more beautiful than she originally thought. She moved quickly to embrace and kiss him. Bella forgot about the others were in the room until she heard a clearing of the throat. Looking down Bella reluctantly pulled away from Edward. Edward pulled her closer and told her later which she smiled at him and nodded. They turned to see who had cleared their throat to see a smiling Carlisle.

Carlisle asked Bella how she was feeling and if she remembers what happened. Bella told what she remembered. Edward and Carlisle told her what she did not know. Carlisle told Bella that after the accident she was taken to the hospital and put into a coma until Renee and Phil could get there to see her. He explained that he told her parents she had passed during the night. Bella realized that she would not have to lie to her parents as to why she could not visit. Bella was a little sad that she did not get to say goodbye to her parents but glad they got closure. She was glad that she was able to get her diploma even though she did not get to have the ceremony. They assured her that she would plenty opportunities to attend graduation over the years.

The Cullens moved from Forks to Denali. Edward and Bella were married a month after the accident. They stayed in Denali until Bella was able to be around humans and her eyes turned gold like theirs. After Bella's newborn years they traveled the world, went to college and moved every five or ten years depending on if they got bored with the area where they lived. The Cullens lived together for eternity just the way they all had pictured.

Edward and Bella were glad that her unfortunate day turned worked out.

Thanks to all who have followed, added as favorite story and author,read and reviewed. This was my first fanfiction. Hope everyone enjoyed it!


End file.
